Chibi Death Note
by Kingdom-Hearts-Gurl
Summary: Cute lil' version of the real characters in fun episodes :3 Funny and adorable!
1. Episode 1 The Chase

_I'm in school, so there will be random updates at random times since my 1st class is on the computer, and at the end of school I may or may not go to the library's computer/ get on at home. Please, leave comments and advice. Don't be trollin' though! Enjoy! =3_

Light Yagomi sat before the monitor in a rolling chair, typing endlessly on the keyboard intensely. His arm yanked on the chain clamped to his wrist, causing it to chime with every movement. It lead on behind him, linked to L who was occupied shuffling through metal treys, with his eyes full of wonder and enchantment.

Each clinging of the treys made Light cringe in annoyance. Light began typing aggressively as a distraction, which he found ineffective in the situation. L, being proud of himself, nibbles on a freshly baked cookie topped with his own perfection. He hums with delight with each bite, licking his finger tips for the complete taste.

L calls to Light with his mouth full and chocolate smeared on his face,

"Take a load off, Light. Try a cookie, I made them myself. It could use more chocolate chips, but I think you'll find them most delightful."

Light replies tested,

"No thanks. I'm more worried about these files. Isn't that Watari's job, anyway?

"I gave him a well earned break today, for my own reasons I'm not about to share with you. Although, what I will share are these heavenly cookies. Come on, try one."

"I said no, thank you. You should stop being so distracted, this case is very important."

Light feels a sudden bump on the back on his head. His shoulders shoot upwards and his head jerks forward in surprise. He yells astonished,

"What was that!"

Another bump hits his head in roughly the exact place. The object lands next to the keyboard and Light identifies it,

"A cookie? - You've got to be kidding!"

"It's no joke, Light. Try one. I promise you won't be disappointed."

Light ignores him and continues typing obsessively, coming up with the excuse,

"I'm on a diet…"

"I know that isn't true. No teenager with your stature is concerned about consuming such treats."

L throws another cookie, concluding,

"Eat. You don't want to hurt my feelings, do you?"

"This is irrelevant to the mission,"

Another cookie hits Light's head.

"Quit it, L! I told you I don't want any of your cookies!"

L sighs, attempting emotion,

"All these delicious cookies, going to waste. What a shame."

Light's anger began to boil. L goes on, taunting him,

"Oh well, I can always make another batch. Possibly another, after that. This is great work for my arm, after all,"

Light rises to his feet, hoarding piles of cookies into his arms and growls,

"That's enough!"

He sends the steaming treats back at L mercilessly. His intentions back fire on him as L moves around energetically with his mouth wide open, catching each cookie in his mouth. L didn't miss a single one. Damned, Light glares at him as L gulps down the last of the cookies and let out a sigh of pleasure. L says to him daringly,

"All you have to do is try one, then I will be content and end this disarray."

L adds with a beaming smirk,

"It's your choice, Light."

Light marches up to him boldly, his nose nearly poking L's. L stares at him blankly with a mesmerized grin in triumph. Light snatches the last cookie from the trey and turns around, not giving L the pleasure of seeing his reaction. He chomps down on the cookie, slowly chewing to analyze its potency. Light is surprised of its appealing taste, but L interrupts gawking,

"So, how is it?"

Light hides the truth, throwing what's left of the cookie on the ground and sticking his nose in the air,

"You call that a cookie?"

L sees right through him,

"So you like it, perfect. I'll have more made right away."

L mixes a bowl of raw cookie and pours blobs onto the trey. Lights emotions came to a bundle of mess. A hand rests on his shoulder from behind. Soichiro Yagomi (i.e., his father) calls to L,

"That's very thoughtful of you, L. I would like some as well if you don't mind."

L assures him,

"It would be my pleasure Mr. Yagomi"

Touta Matsuda chirps rashly,

"Me too, I want some!"

Kanzo Mogi adds,

"That sounds good right about now."

L improvises,

"How about- I make some for everyone. We can have a cookie party?"

They all glee in unison, without Light,

"Yea!"

Light face palms his head. L mocks him,

"Looks like every else is game, except you. What will it take to persuade you to join us? - maybe an exclusive cookie made just for you, from me? I'll have it read, "Cookies for Misa""

L chuckles, failing at his supposed humor. Light resists,

"Your trying to get in my head again- save your breath."

L pushes him thumb in the ridge below his lip stubbornly and mumbles,

"Perhaps I should give the cookie to Misa instead, as a token of adoration from you."

"You better not! I'm being serious!"

L's face lights up from his reaction and confirms,

"Yes, I think that will suffice."

"No! Stop being so… CHILDISH!"

"What ever you say- my mind is congealed. I'm afraid there's nothing you can do now, unless you pledge your participation on our festivity."

L already acknowledges Light's answer. Light watches as it takes L seconds to prepare the cookie with blurred, super- speed movements. L holds the finished product up high like an oracle, in holy, beaming light. Everyone gazes up at it with twinkling eyes and mouths creaked open slightly. Light takes advantage of the moment to capture L before his deed proceeds further. He sprints towards him with his arms outstretched barbarically. L's shrewd, discern wits aid him in avoiding Light's grasp and wildly runs away to the allowance of the bounds. Light's father is embarrassed by his son's eccentric actions and asks concerned,

"What's happening here? Light, what's going on between you and Mr. L?"

Light grunts mortified and answers him hastily,

"Nothing dad, L started it! I'm just trying to stop him!"

"Why don't you end it by being more mature. Honestly Light, what's gotten into you?"

Ashamed, Light doesn't struggle, but notices L behind his father, hopping from one foot to the other erratically, provoking him. L then pokes his tongue out and pulls down his lower eyelid childishly. Light points at him and yells convincingly,

"Look!"

They all turn their attention to where Light is pointing. L stood casually, hunched over with his hands in his jean pockets, like he always does. His eyes glazed over in oblivion as he sighs dully in boredom. Soichiro Yagomi speaks up,

"And what exactly are we looking at?"

Everyone stares at Light bizarrely. Defeated, Light looks back at L, witnessing him grinning devilishly at him as he slid behind the doorway. The chain on his wrist wrenches Light forward, trailing along with L. Light composes himself announcing,

"Excuse me."

He strolls out the door, and jogs frantically once out of their sight. He tackles L to the ground and holds him down forcefully, yelling,

"I've had enough of this nonsense!"

L struggles from the pain Light put on him. Regaining his strength, he thrusts Light off of him and scurries ahead, stating,

"It isn't nonsense if you are entirely aware of what my intentions are."

Light yanks on the chain and ceases him. L tugs back, sending Light with an "umph!" to the unforgiving floor. L brings him along like a hound dragging a small child behind from it's leash. L scampers up the flight of stairs to the floor where Misa is residing. He approaches the wooden door, knocking three times with the knuckle of his index finger and hears Misa's crisp, positive voice tune,

"Who is it?"

"It's me. I've got something for you."

"(gasp) Is it from Light!"

"Ding- ding- ding. Winner."

"Just give me two minutes please!"

Light painfully pulls himself up from the ground using the wall for guidance. He says solemnly with his head bowed,

"I didn't think you would actually take it this to such extents. This is where I draw the line for you. I've told you already it's against my beliefs to tamper with women, even as a joke. I will not allow you to do this."

L lowers his shoulders and looks down guiltily, returning the sincerity,

"Perhaps- this has gone out of hand. This played out as nothing but an innocent prank when I first thought of it in my mind. I see it doesn't follow-up that way in reality.

Light says in jest but honestly,

"You don't exactly have a "clear" sense of humor."

L replies testy with his eyes narrowed,

"What do you mean by that?"

The heavy door swings open, releasing bright rays of light into the doorway. Misa stood alluringly within the light, enhancing her attractiveness as she poses in a revealing night gown with a lacy robe over top. L beholds her speechlessly as Light informs her,

"Sorry, this was is a mistake. We were just headed back downstairs."

"But- where's the present? You did say present, right?"

L doesn't say a word, so Light speaks for him,

"No, there's no present. He lied."

"Huh? So you didn't bring me anything, Light? Some boyfriend..."

Light shoves L along, back down the hall. Misa asks L,

"What's that in your hand?

L answers mesmerized,

"Oh- This was for you."

"(gasp) Really?"

She grabs the cookie from L, dancing around joyfully and screaming excitedly,

"I knew you were lying, Light! Was that some kind of test? OH! Did I pass? Of coarse I did, that was the test!"

Light timidly tells her,

"Misa! Give that back to L!"

"No way! This is the sweetest thing ever! Thank you so much! Ack!"

In her excitement the cookie slips from her hands. L dashes for it like her loyal servant to retrieve it for her. Light follows in after him and they both grab hold of the cookie. L had his back to the ground, trying to push Light with his foot pressing against his cheek. Light had his hand ramming L's head to the ground in an equivalent force, both attempting to pry the cookie from the other. Finally, Light prevails, examining the vulgar message L had supposedly imprinted. He hangs his head humiliated upon his discovery, uttering,

"I lost my mind over this?"

The cookie only had fragments of icing scattered, not translating into anything. Misa ambushes him with a barricading hug exclaiming,

"Anything from you always brightens my day!"

She rubs her nose into his arm affectionately. He corrects her,

"L made it, not me."

A repulsive expression come across her face. L opens his mouth as the cookie flies towards him and lands on his tongue. He swallows it and lets out an appeasing sigh,

"The life of a chibi..."

_New episodes coming soon! Please leave suggestions n' all that good stuff =3_


	2. Episode 2 Caught

Light Yagomi sat in the darkness of his room at his usual desk. The only light was coming from the small lamp beside him. He is writing in the Death Note frantically as if his life depended on it. He nods, saying,

"Yes… yes!"

An evil grin crosses over his face as he chuckles maniacally. Light's little sister stood just outside with her ear to the door. She had a questionable expression on her face. Light wrote faster and faster, unaware of his sister's eavesdropping. She daringly knocks on the door. Light is alarmed as he shuffles around with the book,

"Uh- just a minute!"

Frantically, he shoves the Death Note under his pillow and jumps into bed, pulling the covers over himself. His sister swings open the door without permission. Light stares at her with an anxious expression. She notices a bump underneath his blankets and her eyes widen. She turns around casually and walks away without question. Light looks down and identifies the bulge, surprised. He pulls his arm out, revealing the silver pen in his hand. Light's expression becomes grim and he mumbles,

"Now I have something else to cover up…"


	3. Episode 3 Zombie

The Yotsuba group all stood around a table with a drawn picture of L surrounded by candles. Matsuda says glumly,

"I can't believe he's really gone…"

Mogi asks in concern,

"How old was he anyway?"

They all look at each other blankly and shrug. Light feels a tap on his shoulder and turns around. L stood lifelessly with his arms straight out. His skin is pale white and his pupils gone. Light yells,

"L?"

Matsuda points and screams,

"Zombie!"

L marches towards them and they all scatter away horrified. L catches Light in a corner with no way out. Light sweats as he cowers in fear, running out of options to save his own life. Light opens his hands and looks up at the sky asking,

"Where's Misa when I need her?"

L struts closer to him, drooling mindlessly and grabbing for him. Light slips the Death Note out from his jacket. He raises the pen in the air with his thumb on the end. "CLICK!" He scribbles in the notebook and L falls to the ground. Light wipes the sweat from his forehead and sighs relieved. Suddenly, L's corpse rose again. Light closed his eyes tightly, shielding himself with his arms. L reached up, grabbing his own face. Underneath the mask is Near, who glares at Light annoyed. Near says pointing to him,

"You are Kira."

"THUNK!" The Death Note hits Near's head. Light still has his eyes closed, unaware. Near rolls his eyes as he rubbed his head. Matsuda comes up behind him with a bat and whacks him. Near plummets to the ground unconscious. Matsuda smiles modestly, raising his arms triumphant and cheering,

"Owned!"


End file.
